


Forgetful

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: I wrote this while pissed as hell, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante forgets the Kid's birhday and has only 3 hours to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause today (sep.03) is my birthday and my ass of a best freind forgot. SOO I'M HELLA PISSED AS FUDGE.....I dunno if this is suppose too be cute like I hoped :I

Dante felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He forget a very important day. Nero's birthday. He stared at the ceiling of the main floor. Nero had sent his older lover to the sofa in a spite of anger, which was the moment the elder put one and two together. Dante glanced at time on his phone, still around 10 pm. A few stores were still open. If he could just leave without getting caught. 

Dante picked up his boots and keys. Slowly trying to do his best to muffle the door closing. The elder threw his boots on the passanger seat, he figured it would be best not to waste anytime putting on his shoes. 

Dante was lucky the store was still open. The woman holding the bag full of icing carefully spelled out Nero. The woman had asked the hunter a million times if she had spelled it correctly. Dante didn't find that to bother him. They asked him the same questions. 

Getting back to the shop at a record time of 11:02. He riped the candle packet open, placing twenty two of them on the cake. Lighting them was a pain in the ass. 

With the cake set he carried it in his right hand while his left knocked on the shared bedroom door. From the other side he heard a "go away" then a sniffle.

"Kid c'mon open up. I have something for you" Dante said.

Nero reluctantly opened the door just a bit. It looked like hed been crying. The small white cake came into view making the young hunter open the door all the way. 

The cakes writing was hard to read with all the candles on it. The tiny cake was covered in them. Nero smiled a bit, bitting his lip to hide it. 

"Look, Nero I'm sorry 'bout forgettin'," Dante said shyly. He was not use to apologizing.

Nero looked at him then blew out the candles. Nero took the cake from him to place a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Dante. " The younger hunters face held a light blush. 

"Chocolate still your favorite right?" Dante asked.

Nero nodded. They headed down the stairs. Carefuly they removed the candles, placing them in the plastic container. Silently they ate the pastry, occasionally Dante would feed some to his adorible mate. After they finished they watched a horror movie. Halfway into it Nero fell asleep laying ontop of the older man. Dante gave the kid a kiss before sleeping along with him.


End file.
